Summer of Love
by brookedavis
Summary: A year have gone since college. Nathan decides to visit his hometown, Tree Hill. But will everything be the way they were?
1. You and Me

Ok so I was thinking about trying this idea out! I have had it in mind a while now so.. I finally wrote it! Enjoy and PLEASE comment cause I luv it!

**Summary:** Its been a year since the Tree Hill gang went to College.. then after the first year its finally summer again. Nathan decides to go back to check out things back at home.

To Sum up what everyone been doing I have decided to write a little about it!

**NATHAN **– He went to a basketball college in Boston but quickly got an injury. He then had to find another college that would take him in fast. He luckily came into a college in California. He have gotten better grades than in High school thats for sure. Now to before College. When Haley came back they decided to stay in the marriage, but avvoided talking to each other, which made the marriage even worse.

**HALEY** – When the marriage didnt work out that well she decided to leave. The summer before College she packed her bags and left to New York, to get a singing carrier. There she met up with Chris to work on a few songs, but ended up going solo. Shes now a well-known singer and can be seen in a few magazines. She still have a long way to go before she can be a "star". She also kept on with college in New York. She gets straight As.

**PEYTON** – When Jake never came back she decided to move on, like he said. She applied to an art school in Florida and got in. She moved in the summer vacation and tried hard to settle in. She still has contact with some of the friends she had in Tree Hill, but college life is hectic. She also made a new best friend, after not hearing from Brooke in a while.

**LUCAS** – Stayed in a place near Tree Hill so he would come back for the hollidays. He does well in his school, but not great. He also finally managed to tell Karen about his heart problem. It took a while but Karen finally managed to help him get his medication. Though he cant play basketball ever, he manages to get himself another lifestyle. Hes got a girlfriend, which goes at the same college as he does.

**BROOKE** – is still a mystery...

* * *

Nathan drives up to his parents old house. They had offered him it when he told them about the injury. They moved near by California to see their son a little more often. Dan had survived the fire thing. Apperentally the person who did it, didnt want Dan to die.. just suffer. No one knew who it was.

He sighed as he opened the car door and stepped up to the house. It sure brought out memories. He looked at the steps as he remembered Haleys face. A smile appeared on his face as he unlocked the door and stepped into the house. It was empty, but still so full. He put his bags down as he checked the fridge for food. Nothing. Of course there was nothing there. No one lived in this house. He checked his pocket for money but all he had was 5 bucks. Well at least he would get coffee at Karens.

Karens Cafe still was up and running, and doing well. Nathan had spent a lot of time there before he went to Boston. Karen had treated him as her own son, considering Lucas already moved out. Nathan thought it was nice. No wonder Lucas was so good, with a 'family' like that.

He walked into the cafe as he looked at Karen and smiled. "Hey Karen!" Nathan said and Karen looked up at him, surprised. She walked up to him, giving him a big hug.

"Nathan!" She said and smiled. Nathan nodded his head.

"Yupp its me" He said and laughed. Karen broke off the hug and directed Nathan to sit.

"How have you been? God I havent seen you in a while!" Karen said and started whiping off the counter, waiting for Nathan to tell her all about his college life.

"well.. you know about the knee injury.. other than that everything have been going well. I got into a great school in California and Im doing well" He said and smiled. He loved that school, and he never thought it would ever be possible.

"well its good to have you back, Tree Hill have been boring without you" Karen said. Brooke popped out of the back room, with a notebook and waitress costume on. She walked up to Karen, still looking at the notebook and Nathan smiled. Karen looked at Nathan and she couldnt help but smile too.

"Karen I swear this cant be right, I mean I have counted them over and ov.." She said but got interrupted by Nathan making a noise. She looked up and looked straight at his face. Her mouth dropped but quickly formed into a great smile.

"Oh my god Nathan!" She almost screamed, and hurried to him. She gave him a big hug and Nathan almost ran out of breathe.

"Its good to see you too" Nathan said and laughed. Brooke quickly broke the hug.

"sorry" She said and smiled. "Its just.. really good to see you!" She said and smiled.

"your acting like you havent seen people in two years.." Nathan joked and Brooke slowly tilted her head.

"Well it feels like it" She said and Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"What, college isnt treating you well?" He said and Brooke froze a little. She sctratched her head and smiled at Nathan.

"well.. the grades is ok, but the people.. lets just say its not what Im used to" She said, with her arm slowly giving her neck a massage. She was tired after all the working.

"So your not voted homecoming queen? Did you not make it to the cheerleading team?" Nathan joked and Brooke hit him slowly on his arm.

"ha-ha" She said, fake. "very funny.. actually its not like the social type Im used to. Everyones so smart"

"well then how did Brooke come in?" Nathan joked again.

"Enough with the jokes mr funny guy" Brooke said and looked at Karen. "Mind if I take 5?" She said, with an angel face. Karen laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead, you have been working quite hard this week" Karen said and Brooke started smiling and mouthed 'thank you' to her. She lead Nathan in the direction of an empty table.

"So your actually working here for the summer?" Nathan said surprised.

"well yeah, what did you think this was?" She said and pointed at the waitress outfit. "A halloween costume?" She joked. Karen walked up to Brooke and pointed at someone who just walked in the door.

"sorry but I guess your on duty again" karen said and Brooke smiled.

"well we will have to talk later Nathan, why dont you call me sometime?" She said and walked up to the new customers. Karen sat down where Brooke sat and looked at Nathan.

"So its my time, how has College been treating you?" karen said and Nathan shook his head lightly.

"well better than it has with Brooke, she looks really tired.." He said and Karen looked at him confused.

"You must have misunderstood.." Karen said and now Nathan was looking confused at her. "Brooke never went to college.." She said and Nathan curled his eyebrows and looked at Karen. "She stayed in Tree Hill cause she didnt get into the college she wanted. I tried to talk her into finding a local one.. but she wouldnt agree to it.." Karen said. Nathan was still looking confused at Karen.

"But she told me.." He said and scratched his head. "I mean she told me about college.. how things was going." Nathan said and looked over at Brooke that was smiling to the customers. She was always good with people, when she wasnt rude to them.

"I guess shes just embaressed.." Karen said and looked at her watch. "I better get going. Enjoy your stay" She said as he never been there. She walked to the backroom, and Nathan kept on looking at Brooke. Why was she embaressed to tell him that she never went to college?


	2. You and me part two

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments and hopefully you havent given up on me :) Im sorry Im so damn slow to write hehe! Well.. enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan walked around the river court – remembering everything that had happend there. As he walked back and forward memories kept flashing in his mind. He had to smile thinking about the time when he was a jackass and Lucas was the nice guy. How things had changed.

They were always up in each others buissness no matter what. Nathan kinda liked that.. it was a good feeling – the feeling of being cared about! Even though all Lucas wanted was Peyton and Nathan wanted Haley. Now both Peyton and Haley had ran away to each corner of the world .. well Lucas had left too and Nathan, but Brooke stayed and helped Karen out with the cafe.. did Lucas know she never went to college?

As Nathan was lost in his own thoughts he heard someone walking behind him, but quickly turned. He turned around to see the back of Brookes head.

"Hey" He said and Brooke turned around. "Where are you going?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Well.. sometimes I come down here to get.. some space you know. Tree Hill can be very messy even now" She said and gave him a famous Brooke Davis dimpled smile. He couldnt do anything but smile back.

"well.. to me it seems as you are avoiding me.. I havent heard a word from you in a few days" he said and Brooke shook her head.

"no you are the one avoiding me.. you know where to find me" She said and Nathan laughed a little as Brooke stood in front of her with both of her hands in her pocket. She had her red-black hair laying on her shoulders. She had cut it from the last time he saw her. Her hazel eyes were watching his as she was waiting for him to say something.

"Yes but that was one year ago.. now Im pretty sure your more mature and I doubt I would find you in a party getting wasted" He said and Brooke half-smiled. She had changed. She had learned the value of money – thanks to Karen. She now knew how it was like out there.. having a job and having to support herself. Nathan probably didnt know that completely yet – he still got money from his mother, wherever she was now.

"yes" She said proud. "I have changed, and every summer I get to see how Karens day is everyday" She almost whispered the last end. She felt kinda bad lying for him – but they never was that good friends anyway.

"_why is she lying? Theres no need to be embaressed.. alot of people take a year break from college.. and Brooke sure didnt seem to be the last one in Tree Hill to do it.. I would probably be more surprised if Haley did it.."_ Nathan thought to himself as he was carefully watching Brooke. She began to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" She finally said after a while from wondering what was inside Nathans head.

"Nothing.. I just started thinking.." He spat out all in one. He took a break to sigh and looked at the river. "..about last year. How things changed"

"yeah people changed too you know" Brooke laughed and looked at the same direction as Nathan. Her smile faded as she looked at Nathan. "The graduation party" She remembered with a big smile on her face. She had to laugh at the way everyone was acting – especially Nathan.

"oh no" Nathan laughed and closed his eyes – remembering.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Nathan! Lets go for a swim" some drunk girl whined, pulling Nathans arm. Some girl that had followed him through out the entire party.

The party of the year – that of course Brooke Davis had pulled together..at the river court! It wasnt the first place she would have put it but no one could have it anywhere else.

"No not now.." Nathan said trying to get her off his arms. He moved his shoulder as she put her chin on it.

"come on party pooper.. its the last year! Have some fun!" She screeched into Nathans ear. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed in the direction where Tim was standing alone by the beer.

"there, that guy is willing to do anything" He said and the girl ran over to Tim dragging his arm.

Nathan sighed as he looked at all the people taking off their clothes and jumping in the water. Most of the people were drunk, while the others had to come with them and make sure they didnt drown.

"Having fun are we?" a voice behind him said. Nathan turned around and smiled as his eyes met Brookes.

"well if fun is sitting here by my side, drinking my beer waiting for a girl to come rescue me from this.. then yes. Im having fun" he said and looked over at the water again. Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down next to him with the beer in her hand. She handed it over to him, but he didnt accept it.

"Ok Nathan, this is not having fun! I know Haley left..again but you gotta learn how to let go! You did the last time. Beside.. its time to have fun now!" She said and Nathan looked at her with a blank face. "what?" She asked as she widened her eyes. Nathan smiled and quickly grabbed her hand, making her lose the beer.

"Nathan!" She screamed and laughed as he began taking off his sweater and jumped into the water with her behind him.

Brooke quickly pushed her head out of the water as she looked around after Nathan. She looked around herself a hundrer times but she could only see drunk girls making out with sober guys. Pathetic. She then felt something beneath her feet. The minute she looked down Nathan grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up from the water.

"Nathan!" She screamed louder and he let go as she fell in the water again. She quickly got up and hit his shoulder. "dont do that again!" She yelled and quickly got out of the water.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan screamed from the water. She turned around and looked at the big grin on his face. "Its time to have fun" He said and Brooke couldnt help but give him the dimpled-brooke davis smile. She then began to run into the water again – even though it was very cold. She couldnt feel anything..

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"you were a crazy one" Brooke said, laughing of him.

"How do you know Im not still one?" He smirked. Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked at him with the "smart-face". And before she knew it he began tickling her.

"Nathan no! You know I hate it" She said in between the laughs. But he didnt stop. He kept on and Brooke couldnt stop laughing and before they both knew it they were both on the ground. "Stop it stop it" Brooke kept on screaming and then he finally stopped.

"ok Im gonna be nice this time" he said

"Since when was Nathan Scott nice?" Brooke said and laughed.

"Since when was Brooke Davis good?" Nathan said and winked playfully at her. Brooke got up and took his arm to help him up. But that wasnt all she did. She leaned in so she was only inches away from his ear.

"Your right" she whispered slowly and suddenly she pulled his arm and jumped in the water, with Nathan following her. They both lifted their heads up from the water and looked at each other.

"Brooke Davis – you will never change" he said and laughed. He leaned his head back so his hair touched the water. It was summer so the sun was shining and the water wasnt that bad either.

"Nathan Scott – have you changed?" Brooke asked mysteriously and Nathan looked at her and shook her head.

"you and me, we never change"


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke and Nathan entered the Scott house slowly. It looked old and dusty. Of course no one had used it for one year. Nathan hated the house. He never understood why he accepted to take the house as a summer place. Maybe because then he could have it for free. He just wish he wouldnt get the memories with it.

"well here we are" he said and closed the door. Brooke looked at him and smiled. She couldnt remember beeing in the famous Scott house. Her best friend had – a hundred times.

"well well.. the Scott house" She said and looked at the stairs. "and I guess up there is the famous Nathan Scott room? Ive heard so much about it" She joked and walked up.

"uhm.. the towels is in the bathroom" Nathan said, pointing in the direction to the bathroom.

"forget about the towels, Im gonna go see if you got a t-shirt for me to wear, you know like a souveneir" She joked and walked into the hall so Nathan couldnt see her anymore. He shook his head while smiling as he walked up after Brooke. As he got closer to where Brooke was he heard a laughter.

"what?" he screamed after her and he saw her appeared from Dan and Debs room.

"thats you?" She said and pointed at a baby picture of Nathan in the bath tub. He felt the blood running in his face as she kept on laughing.

"uhm.. yes.." he forced out. He cleared his throat as he kept on looking at the picture.

"That is so adorable" she said and picked up the picture. "I should take this and show everyone on our ten years reunion" She teased. Nathan quickly grabbed the picture and placed it back on the shelter where it was. "ok mister sensetive.." She joked and smiled. "Now where is your room?"

Nathan walked out of Dan and Debs bedroom, with Brooke following him. He lead her in the direction of his room and when she saw it she smiled.

"Just what I had imagined" She said and walked in.

"you imagined my room?" Nathan asked with a big smirk on his face. Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but felt she had some problems.

"uhm.. well I.." She stubbered and Nathan couldnt help but laugh. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"I was only kidding" he said and Brooke shut her mouth and nodded her head.

"I knew that.. so was I" She played along. She began walking around his room, admiring the stuff that was in it. It seemed like time had stopped in the house.. like the year that had come and gone meant nothing! Brooke sat down in Nathans bed and jumped up and down.

"Having fun?" He said to Brooke there she was looking like a little girl that just got a new bed. Brooke playfully stuck out her tounge to Nathan and laid down in the bed.

"I can just picture myself lying here and.. dream about tomorrow" Brooke said, closing her eyes. Nathan stood there looking at the girl lying in his bed. Two years ago he would probably just jump on her. But this was Brooke.. of course two years ago she wouldnt mind! Brooke slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Nathan "Why you just standing there? Join me" She said and signalized for him to lay down next to her.

"Well if theres enough space" He teased and Brooke acted offended

"oh come on Im not fat" she joked and Nathan walked over to the bed and laid down. His bed felt better now.. more softer somehow. "What are you thinking Nathan?" Brooke whispered as she turned her head to his.

Nathan sighed and laughed while looking into Brookes eyes. As he began talking he looked at the ceiling again. "Im thinking.. about the ocean" he said and Brooke started laughing.

"How did you begin to think of the ocean?" She said inbetween the laughs and Nathan shook his head.

"I have no idea" he said. He looked at Brooke again and smiled. "what are you thinking?" Brooke closed her eyes and prepared to speak but got cut off by something vibrating in her pocket.

"can you hold that thought?" She said and got out of the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" Nathan heared in the hall. He sat up and leaned his head and back into the wall as he looked over at the door. After a few minutes he saw Brooke appare..

she sighed and curled her lips together as she was going to tell him something very serious.. "Im sorry Karen needs me" She said and half smiled. Nathan nodded his head.

"hey its ok!" he said and got out of the bed.

"why dont I call you and we can do something?" She said and smiled "I mean Tree Hill is getting boring now a days.. and I dont wanna watch as the high school brats have fun"

"sure. Do you have my number or should I write it down?" He asked and Brooke gave him a pencil and a piece of paper she had in her pocket.

"emergency stuff" She joked. Nathan let out a small laugh as he wrote down his number on the paper and gave it back to her. "Thank you" she said and gave him a hug. "it was nice swimming with you".

Nathan laughed as he watched her walk out of the room. He slowly got out of his bed and walked into Deb and Dans bedroom again and looked at the picture Brooke held up earlier. The days when everything was so much easier, and the world was a happy place! He smiled to himself as he placed it back where it used to be, and looked around in the room.

"Nathan" Brooke screamed from behind. He turned around quickly and walked out of the bedroom and saw Brooke walking in his room nervously.

"whats wrong?" He said as he walked into the room Brooke was. She walked back and forward and held her hands together as it looked like she was nervous.

"Well it seems like were becoming good friends now right? And so I have to let you know.. I havent been quite honost with you.." Brooke said all in once with no breaks. Nathan stood there alittle shocked and wasnt exactly sure what to say.

"ok.." he finally pushed out. What dark secret was Brooke gonna reveal to him now? He got kinda nervous too there he was looking at her being all..nervous!

"Ok here goes.. You know when you came back and I was working at Karens cafe? Well its not my summer job.. it is my job" She said, waiting for a reaction from Nathan.. He started laughing. Brooke curled her eyebrows, and widened her eyes. This was not the reaction she was waiting for. "what?" she screeched.

"nothing its just.. I already knew you didnt went off to college!" Nathan said inbetween laughs. "sorry for laughing its just.. you were standing there all nervous like it was a serious thing" He explained.

"it is serious, I didnt go to college when you all left!" She almost screamed. Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her into her eyes.

"people dont go college everyday Brooke, its fine! No one is judging you" He said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"thats easy for you to say.. your parents werent the ones cutting you out of their lifes, just because you couldnt go to college and sell clothes and get money" Brooke blurted. She looked at the floor, trying not to catch Nathans eyes.

"Your gonna do great, its not too late to go to college next year.." Nathan comforted.

"Thats not the point.. I didnt go to college because I didnt want to" Brooke screamed. Nathan looked confused at her as she sat down in his bed.

"then why didnt you go?" he asked her.

"I didnt get into any college.. my grades obviously is so down at the moment that no one wants me. And the president thing I did? Well because I didnt do any great things it doesnt count.." Brooke said and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"well what about being cheer captain? I mean that shows a great leader-whatever it is" Nathan said again trying to comfort her. It was kind of cute.

"I was a cheerleader... that doesnt count either! Colleges doesnt want cheerleaders, they want tutor girls!" Brooke said, with tears in her eyes. Nathan didnt see that untill one of them claimed their way down Brookes cheek. He sat down next to her, drying her eyes.

"You can use this year to try getting the extra credit you want! Take one of those classes you can take at night.." Brooke looked him in his eyes. He was being all sweet to her and comforting. She had to smile.

Her smile dissapeired a little. "you knew?" She joked. Nathan laughed at her and putting his arm around her, giving her a hug. "Thanks Nate. This was so nice of you and you really didnt have to.." She said and smiled. She looked at her clock and jumped out of the bed "oh my god I forgot about Karen!" She said, and quickly getting out of the house "Ill call you" she screamed from downstairs.

Nathan laughed to himself. He had to give her some credit.. she could be the old Brooke and then quickly turn around and become new Brooke very well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Its always such a joy watching you work" Nathan teased. Brooke was having a bad day, and pouted about half the time she worked. She responded with one mean look and went to the next table to get their orders. Nathan smiled to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

After five minutes Brooke sat down and let out a big sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Nathan asked

"uh.. dont wanna talk about it" Brooke responded. She sighed again and looked down at the fries in front of Nathan.

"if you want it, just take it" Nathan said and Brooke looked at him with her eyebrows curled. "I mean the fries" Nathan laughed. Brooke nodded her head and then shook it.

"not hungry" She said

"bad day?" Nathan asked, taking some fries and putting it in his mouth.

"thats basically the definition of my life.. one big bad day" She said and played with the table decoration in front of her. "Ive been working so bad the last couple of weeks, Karen will have to fire me soon" Brooke whined. She didnt like the job but it was all she had. She needed the money.

"then get a new job.. or at least keep your eyes up for new ones if you do get fired" Nathan said and Brooke threw a napkin at him. Nathan started laughing.

"ha-ha" she said as fake as she could. "not funny.. your suppose to make me feel better!" She sighed for the third time. Nathan shook his head.

"are you sure your not working bad today because of the one-week-every-month" Nathan said and Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"ass" she whispered and smiled. She then got up and wrote something on a note and placed it next to his plate. "your check" she said and walked away.

Nathan picked up the check and looked at it.

"_**You owe me one movie night, your buying, because of your lack of making me feel better**_

**_PS, lunch is on me"_**

He laughed and looked after her, but it looked like she was on her lunch break. Nathan got up and started walking towards the door, when Brooke popped up and gave him another note.

"Come again" She said, smiling, and walked away. Nathan looked at the note and smiled

"_**My place, 7.30. Dont be late!"**_

He stuffed the note in his pocket and walked out of the cafe. Brooke was standing behind him and watching him as he left. She walked over to the table Nathan was sitting, to clean it, but stopped when she saw a note. She curled her eyebrows and threw it in the garbage.. he must have forgotten to throw hers..

Later that day Brooke had been going crazy with cleaning her place. She was sure to write the adresse on the note, since Nathan hadnt been there. She had put out popcorn, snacks and of course candy on the table. She had rented a scary movie and a romantic. She took two, so Nathan could choose. She had ordered pizza too, but wasnt sure if Nathan had eaten or not. Either way she was starving.

The clock was 7 and Brooke just couldnt wait, she had to eat. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the pizza place, which she could by heart. Ordered an ordinary cheese and ham pizza.

She hung up and heard the door bell ring. "wow they are fast" she said to herself and smiled. She opened the door, and outside Nathan was standing.

"I know, Im early" Nathan said and Brooke smiled.

"Youve always been" Brooke said and winked at him. She invited him in and closed the door after him. "Ive already set the table with candy and stuff.. and a pizza is actually coming now.. though I wasnt quite sure if you wanted some, Im starving myself so I have to have it" Brooke said. She kept on walking around to find different stuff. She was fixing her hair in every mirror she past.

"ok" Nathan responded, checking out the place.

"ok what?" Brooke said popping her head out of the bedroom.

"Ok, Ill take some pizza" Nathan smiled. "what movie did you rent?"

"Oh my god I rented the best scary movie ever, have you seen 'the texas chainsaw massacre'?" Brooke asked walking out of the bedroom, and into the living room where Nathan was looking at all the pictures she had.

"no I havent" Nathan responded and stopping at one picture. It was of Brooke and Haley from the senior year.. from a party. Brooke was wearing one of those silly beer-hats and had a goofy smile on her face. It looked like she was having fun. Haley on the other side, was in her ordinary clothes. She didnt look like she was enjoying it.. Nathan remembered that party. It was when Nathan had ignored Haley the whole night..

"awesome, I might have to comfort you cause youll be so scared you wont be able to sleep at night" Brooke said and turned on the tv. Nathan was still looking at the picture, and when Brooke looked over at him she noticed.. he hadnt moved for five minutes now. She walked up to him and saw the picture. She didnt know what to say.. her brain just stopped for a second..

"Great party" She said..

"uhm.. yeah" Nathan said. Brooke closed her eyes, knowing she said something stupid. She always did manage to make perfectly miserable moments even worse.

"sorry.." she said "Ill just put that away" she took the picture and placed it in the drawer and sat back in the couch. Nathan opened the drawer and looked at another picture inside that Brooke had placed there before Nathan came. He started laughing.

"what?" She said and walked up to Nathan and looked at the picture "Oh my god" She whispered, hiding her face in her hands. It was from last halloween when Brooke dressed up as a clown.

"a clown?" Nathan said inbetween the laughs. Brooke quickly grabbed the picture and placed it back where it belonged.

"yes.. and its a reason why its not up on the picture table-of-fame" She said and blushed.

"is Brooke Davis blushing?" Nathan said, which made Brooke blush even more. She never blushed! She was always so.. Brooke!

"Shut up" she said and walked to the couch. Seemed like she had walked back and forth a million times now.

"but aaww you look so cute" Nathan teased.

"shut up!" Brooke said again and looked at him. He had the biggest smile on his face, she couldnt do anything but smile herself.

"So.. did you rent anymore movies?" Nathan asked and Brookes smile got bigger now.

"yes I did.. my all time favorite" she said and went to get it. She came back and held up a movie in front of Nathan. "The notebook"

Nathan looked at it and then at Brooke with his eyebrows raised. "Brooke Davis..are you going to notebook me?" He asked, and Brooke looked at him a little lost.

"oh my god, no!" She said "no no no no no" she continued. "I swear I didnt even think about that I mean.. it really is my favorite and .. I just thought.." she said. Nathan started laughing and had to stop her.

"its ok, I was only kidding" he said and Brooke closed her eyes again, hoping to fall under the ground. Embaressing! Then the door bell rang 'saved by the bell' Brooke thought. She opened the door and finally, the pizza! Brooke paid the guy and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza on the table.

"Nathan, dinner" She said, aware that she sounded like a mother. She smiled to herself. Nathan walked in and laughed.

"you know I would say you sound like my mom, but your voice is more pretty" He said and Brooke smiled. She felt the blushing coming back but she managed to think of something else.

"eat it while its hot" She said and gave him a slice. "wait you have to have a plate.. I have become this insanly clean person and I dont want you to drop any greecy food on my couch" She said and gave him a plate.

"dont worry, I will try not to" He said and walked into the living room. Brooke stayed in the kitchen, thinking about what movie to watch first.. the notebook or the texas chainsaw massacre? She was still a little afraid to watch the scary movie.. but she did have Nathan to protect her. She smiled and took herself a slice, and plate and walked into the kitchen where Nathan was. She put in the movie and started it. She sat down next to Nathan and made herself comfortable. The movie started and Nathan put his arm around Brooke.. friendly of course.

She loved movie nights.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie finished and Nathan looked over at Brooke, who was fast asleep. He laughed to himself and shook his head. Only Brooke Davis could fall asleep under a scary movie!

He tried to twist himself out of the couch but it was hard. He had to try not to wake her up. She was leaning her head against his shoulder and had wrapped her arm around him in her sleep.

He finally got himself out of the couch and held Brookes body up before he slowly let her down. He tip toed over to the chair to get a blanket to wrap around her. He turned around and sat down next to her. She was beautiful while sleeping. He couldnt do anything but smile. She was innocent while sleeping. He took the blanket and wrapped it carefully around her when she quickly took up her arm and hit Nathan in his head by mistake.

"Au" Nathan said, loudly, which caused Brooke to wake up. She quickly sat up, putting her arm in front of her mouth.

"Oh my god Im so sorry, I didnt mean to.."

"I know" Nathan laughed, holding his hand over his nose, where she hit him. "Im ok, you know I can take a shot or two" Nathan said and smiled. Brooke knew that.. Nathan was the hard guy that never cracked..well except for when the love of his love walked away from him, after he told her it would be over if she did.

"Im sorry..."

"stop apologizing.." Nathan said and grabbed Brookes shoulders, looking her in her eyes. "Im fine". Brooke nodded her head and looked at his nose. Was it growing bigger or was she just seeing things?

"I know you are" she said and winked at him, then her face grew serious again. "its just I.. really didnt mean to hit you! I was asleep" She said and Nathan just laughed. "Im sorry" She whispered and then an akward silence came into the air. Brooke was just waiting for Nathan to come with his 'Im fine' thing again but he didnt say anything. Now they were looking at each other.. nothing to say. Or the eyes did the talking right now. Brooke started leaning against Nathan till she was so near she could hear his breath.

"Im sorry" she whispered again and Nathan smiled.

"Dont worry about it.." Nathan said and leaned closer to Brooke. She closed her. "you snore in your sleep" Nathan interrupted. Brooke opened her eyes again and raised her eyebrows.

"I do not" She almost screamed. Nathan knew that but he felt he had to say something.

"yeah you do.. and you talk in your sleep too" He added. Brooke shook her head and waved her arms.

"No! I dont" She said and felt the blood in her cheeks. Did she snore and talk in her sleep? None of her 'boyfriends' had complained before.

"Yeah .. and you were moaning too" Nathan teased. Brooke felt again a rush of blood streaming to her face. She covered her face with her hands.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Nathan loved teasing her. She started blushing.. What was up with all the blushing today? This was the.. 4. time she had blushed this night, something you wouldnt expect from Brooke Davis. She slowly removed a few fingers from her eyes so she could see Nathan. "What did I say?" She said.

"Scott" he said and Brooke removed her hands completely and hit his arm.

"I didnt.." she said and Nathan raised his hands and smiled.

"Ok, ok. Its not true. You dont snore, or talk in your sleep. Youre quiet as a mouse" Brooke flashed a pleased smile and the red color in her face slowly faded into light pink. She started walking into the kitchen and Nathan followed her. The clock was getting close to 11.30 pm and Brooke had to go to work tomorrow, which she had forgot in this moment. She searched the fridge for something to eat but could only find left overs from the other day. She finally took out a diet coke and gave one to Nathan, and one to herself.

"So. Plans tomorrow?" Brooke asked as she opened the little cola box in front of her.

"I dont think so.. its Thursday today right?" He asked and Brooke nodded. "well I was thinking of going to a bar or something.."

"sounds like fun, with who?" She said , taking a sip from her diet coke.

"you" Nathan said and Brooke smiled. She looked at the clock and her smile quickly faded.

"shit.. its 11.30, you need to go" Brooke said, almost pushing Nathan out of the kitchen.

"why? At 12 you become a pumpkin?" He joked. Brooke gave him a fake laugh and shook her head.

"no no, work silly.. I actually work" Nathan nodded his head and walked out of the house.

"Ill stop by tomorrow" he screamed and Brooke waved at him before closing the door. She walked upstairs, without even caring to clean the living room, and just went straight for bed. She was so tired, even after sleeping a little earlier while Nathan was there. The minute she laid her head on the pillow she fell asleep.. quiet as a mouse..

The next day, Brooke had just taken on the same clothes as she had had on last night, really didnt care to put on anything special. She had taken her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and put on minimal make-up. She was having one of her laidback days. But she still looked amazing.

Brooke stood in the cafe, cleaning a few tables when Nathan walked in, looking awake, the opposite of Brooke. She had been awake since 7am and needed more than 7 hours of sleep.

"good morning" Nathan said and Brooke looked at the clock.

"Its 2pm.. dont tell me you just woke up" Brooke said and Nathan shook his head.

"I was up at 9am, to take my morning jog and then I went to visit some family"

"and then you took the time to visit little ol' me?" Brooke said, and smiled a little. Still cleaning the table in front of her.

"Well of course.. had to check up on my working gal" Nathan joked.

"I get out early today, care to drive me to the club tonight?" Brooke asked, still cleaning the same table as she did when Nathan came in. She did one of those things when you pretend to work, but really you werent.

"I dont even know what club were going to!" Nathan complained.

"surprise me" Brooke teased. She moved to a different table and Nathan followed.

"Ok I guess I am up for that, as long as you pay for the drinks" Nathan said and Brooke faked a gasp.

"Nathan Scott, youre such a girl" Brooke joked.

"well I thought you girls liked it when guys were in touch with their feminine sides"

"Yeah, emotional-feminine side..not demanding-feminine side" Brooke said and flashed Nathan a wink. "Ill text message you at 7, telling you what club well go to and youll pick me up at 9..sounds ok?"

"Sounds perfect" Nathan said and started to walk out of the door, when he turned around and looked at Brooke. "You better show me one hell of a night" He joked.

"you know I will" Brooke said and smiled.


End file.
